


Contract

by Saihara45



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Animals, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama & Romance, Fights, First Dates, First Kiss, Jealous, Living Together, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mystery, Overprotective, Protectiveness, Transformation, Yandere, curse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saihara45/pseuds/Saihara45
Summary: Eiji gets lost in time square, and that's when he finds something. An injured animal. He helps it and stays with him. Eiji ends up talking to it like it can speak and in the ends falls asleep. The following morning he finds outs that's he's in an unknown home, and that animal isn't what it seems to be and has taken a liking to Eiji.





	Contract

Eiji has been in New York for a week now.  The young man never thought he would end up in American, but after some convincing from Ibe-san who was an older Japanese man, he came here.

The young man had lived his whole life in Japan. Eiji assumed he would live there his entire life. The Japanese followed into Ibe-san’s footsteps and became a photographer like him but a little different. Ibe-san was a reporter, and photographer and Eiji want to take photos of beautiful things.

Right now Eiji was in the middle of time square. He was sure that he wouldn’t get lost. The young man even has a map of new york with him, but still, he manages to get lost.

“If mom were here she would probably say something like.”

_“I warned that you would get lost all alone in new york.”_

Eiji had to figure out a way out of this mess. He looked around to find somebody that might be able to help him, but the young didn’t know who to ask.

American didn’t have the most helpful people around. Sure there were some that were alright, but some were not the ones.

The Japanese stood there thinking. He looked around hoping to find an officer.

As he stared into space something ran passed him in the speed of light, but Eiji still manages to get a glimpse of it.

“Was that a lion?” Eiji felt like he saw the thing, but then the Japanese got curious.

Eiji walked to the direction that the small lion ran. The young man could have been seeing things, but even so, Eiji continued the path.

He found a small alleyway. It was dark and scary, and it happens that it was also night time right now.

The Japanese heard animal sounds in the alleyway. He looked an saw an injured lion. It had hurt his leg and couldn’t move.

“Are you okay?” The lion was licking his wound when he heard the voice of a human. He was alerted and glared at the person.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to be afraid.” The voice that came from Eiji’s mouth made the lion calm and forgot about everything for the moment.

Eiji went to the lion and took out a blue cloth that was inside his bag. He wrapped the fabric around the lion’s right leg which was wounded.

“How did you get injured?” Of course, there was no reply, but Eiji kept speaking to it like he understood human language.

“You know today I was so happy to head out, but in the end, I got lost. I did everything that I had planned for the day, but then I forgot my way home.”

The lion listened to Eiji as he explained what happened to him. While speaking the young man’s eyes started close.

The small lion then heard breathing and saw that the human had fallen asleep.

“Are you stupid to fall asleep here of all places?”

There was a sudden glow, and the next thing that happened was that there wasn’t a lion was beside Eiji. A human was there with a white shirt and jeans pant that was ripped. The blue cloth that was attached to the lion was on the human.

If it weren’t for the ears and tails, then he would look like a normal human being, but he wasn’t.

His blond hair shined even in the dusk of the night. He stared at Eiji with his jade eyes that shined like a diamond.

The person that appeared sniffed the human and then he lifted Eiji in his arms.

“Let’s take you home.” He mumbled like a whisper.

 

The following day Eiji woke up with the sun shining on his face.  Eiji opened one of his eyes before he could open the other. He was still feeling tired, but the Japanese weren’t the type to sleep in late.

He got up from the bed and then started around the room.

“What!” He scanned the room once again.

“This isn’t my room.”

Eiji began to panic and wonder where he was. He remembers last night that he was in time square and that’s when he found that lion.

“Where is the little guy?”

The door to the room opened, and an unfamiliar man appeared. Eiji froze for a moment because the person he saw was the most beautiful human being that he has ever seen before in his life.

Eiji couldn’t help but stare at the stranger at the door.

“You’re finally awake.” He spoke.

The blond man walked into the room, and it felt to Eiji like his jade eyes were looking right into his soul or something like that.

“Good morning….” That moment Eiji felt like the stupidest person alive for saying what came to his mind.

“ _Why did I say that? I should be asking who he is and why I’m here in the first place.”_ Eiji’s mind was a mess right now.

A chuckled was heard, and that’s when Eiji broke away from his inner thoughts and turned to look at the beautiful person.

“Cute?” He spoke.

“What?” Eiji didn’t understand what the man meant when he spoke that word.

“For a human you sure are funny.”

 _“Human?”_ Eiji was sitting in lost of confusion.

“What do you mean by that?”

“You’re not around from here. Are you?” The blond asked. “Haven’t you heard of being that aren’t humans?”

Eiji thought for a moment and remembered reading about it, but he never got into it since its nothing that needed his attention.

“You should read about it. It will come useful to you.”

“Right. Wait! Where is the little lion?”

The blond grinned, and then a glow appeared, and he turned into a small creature, but it wasn’t a lion.

“You should get your facts right. I’m not a lion but a fox.” Eiji couldn’t believe his eyes. A human turned into an animal.

The fox jumped into Eiji’s lap and snuggled close to him.

“Am I dreaming?”

“You are not.” The fox spoke.

“Who are you or what are you?” Eiji asked.

“I am called Ash Lynx, and I am a being called daemon. We are what most humans fears but you approach me without fear that night.”

“Daemon?” Eiji repeated the word Ash had just said.

“Yes. I thought you were like most human being, but I was wrong. You were worried about me and even wanted to take care of me.” Ash snuggled more and more toward Eiji.

“But why did you bring me here?” Eiji asked.

“You fell asleep last night. I didn’t know where you live?”

“ _That explains it.”_

“What is your name human boy?” Eiji got annoyed by that last word that Ash said.

“For one my name is Eiji Okumura, and I’m not a boy. I am nineteen.”

“Your looks are deceiving,” Ash said.

Eiji was angry, but while Ash was in his animal form, it was hard to get mad. The Japanese thought Ash was cute that he hugged his animal self.

“Ash, there’s trouble.” A person appeared at the door. He had his hair in a mohawk and was purple, and it covered most of the right side.

Ash glared at the man.

“My bad. I will come back later then.” The man left.

“Who was that?”

“My annoying best friend,” Ash said.

“Ash I need to get home soon. There was a job I was supposed to do last night but…”

“You got lost before you could get home,” Ash spoke the rest that Eiji was about to say.

“Yes.” Eiji nodded. “Can you help me find my home?”

“That’s not a problem but can you promise me one thing.”

“Sure,” Eiji said.

“Come see me again then I will take you home.”

“Sure that isn’t a problem.”

Ash changed back into his half-human form. The transformation with a tail and ears. He thought it was alright since it was only Eiji who was here that was human.

“Let’s get you something to eat before I drop you home.” Ash took Eiji’s hand with a gentle touch.

Ash brought Eiji to the kitchen.

The blond’s best friend was sitting there eating food.

“Ash, finally ready to talk.” He spoke without looking up. The man didn’t even realize that Eiji was there.

“Shorter,” Ash spoke the man’s name. The best friend looked up and saw Ash but was not alone.

It was the human that he had seen Ash with earlier.

“What’s going on here?” He asked. “He’s cute, and all but you can’t bring a human here and one that is a child. You know how humans are like.”

“This one is different.” Ash smiled.

Shorter was not used to see Ash smile.

“I’m not a child!” Eiji burst out. “I’m nineteen.”

Eiji didn’t like the fact that people mistake him for a child even now.

“My bad.” Shorter scratched the back of his head.

“That is my best friend Shorter Wong, and you might be seeing more of him if you come to visit me more often.”

“Yo.” Shorter waved.

“And this here is Eiji Okumura.”

“You’re Japanese I see.” Shorter said.

“And you are Chinese.”

 

Just as promised after having a meal Ash took Eiji home to his small apartment. Ash gave Eiji his phone number, and the Japanese did the same thing.

“Don’t go out late at night,” Ash warned before leaving Eiji.

 

After dropping Eiji home, Ash headed back home. Shorter was still at home, but he wasn’t alone this time. Most of Ash’s men were around.

“Ash, what are you thinking?” Shorter was talking about Eiji.

“I’m interested in him.”

“Are you out of your mind?”

“I may be.” Ash smiled.

“You know what’s going to happen if you let him around you or us.”

“I’m well aware of that.” Ash sighed. “I’ll protect him. I need him by my side.”

“There’s going to be fighting and how can you bring a human into this that isn’t even marked.”

“I’ve marked him. He’s mine so nobody can have him.”

“What?” Shorter was shocked.

“He’s the first that wasn’t scared of me. Eiji didn’t know about anything about the daemons, and I find that something good.”


End file.
